Vocaloid's Adolescence
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: Len and Rin have their 13th birthday, and they begin to understand what Adolescence is truly like as they start to get their feelings complicated, which leads to a whole lot more than the two realise. Rated M for adult themes, and language. -COMPLETE-
1. A Meaningful Dream!

_**First re-written Chapter of Vocaloid's Adolescence! I won't be changing much like I said, but I'm just fixing the awful amount of mistakes.**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

My name is Kagamine Rin, and I am Kagamine Len's twin sister. Identical, too. Even though we were born together, I was born 3 seconds before Len. That's what my mother says anyway. Len and I are practically glued together. We spend all our time together. We always have. Len would do anything for me, and I'd do anything for him. Right now, we're both 12. And today is our birthday!

"Happy birthday dear Rin and Len... Happy birthday to you," my parents sang together. Len and I blew out the candles together, holding hands. It was a special moment for us, our 13th birthday. "Remember to make your wish!" my father laughed. _I wish Len-kun and I will be together forever,_ I thought. _I wish Rin-chan and I will be together forever_, Len thought. Len and I were special in a way... We could share thoughts, and hear what we were thinking. I glanced at Len, and smiled at him. We had wished for the same things. However, I only found this out when Len and I were both 8. It was an accident, really. I was just thinking to myself, but suddenly, I could hear Len's thoughts. How strange is that?

Anyway... After we opened presents, my parents bought out some party stuff. They were going out: They had work arrangements, but they could trust us. As soon as our friends came, they just left, without really saying anything. I don't suppose it was very fair how they just breezed out of the house like that, though. But then again, they are parents. What will you ever do..?

"Happy birthday, Rin-chan! Len-kun!" Miku exclaimed, bringing in her cards, and presents for the both of us.

"Thank you, Miku-chan!" I replied, smiling. Kaito, Neru, Teto, Haku, Luka, Miki, Gumi, Dell, Nero, Mikuo, Ted and Meiko entered.

"So, who's going to do what first?" Meiko asked.

"Len-kun... Do you want to show them our dance?" I asked, my cheeks turning pink. Len looked confused, because he didn't know why I'd went pink.

"Sure. It'll be awesome to finally show somebody," he replied. I nodded. That felt dumb. Congratulations, Rin, you're officially an idiot for turning pink, when asking your brother to dance. Len found the song music, and got prepared. Everybody else sat down, to watch us, in our Dance Studio. I felt a little nervous: Scared, infact. I might mess up infront of my friends and disappoint Len. Len's hand took mine. It felt weird, really. What was actually weird is that I'm focusing on how weird it feels... Len smiled at me, and nodded. He was leading first.

We started to dance. It was a quite complicated dance, to be honest. I looked at Len while we were dancing, and noticed something in his eyes that I hadn't noticed up until now. Was it just me? This caused me to step out of turn. _Be careful,_ Len thought. I looked at him, with a fairly upset look on my face. What just caused me to be distracted right now? I felt Len's hand nudge against mine. I was now leading. I couldn't help but think of what had distracted me. Was it just my own stupidity, or was it that new look in my brother's eyes? Whatever it was, it didn't feel right. It felt... Odd.

After we finished our dance, our friends clapped loudly. "That was absolutely amazing!" Miku laughed.

"Yeah, how did you learn to dance that way?" Gumi asked. I glanced at Len, as I didn't exactly know the answer. I did know, but I felt embarrassed to say so.

"We've been taking dancing classes ever since we were 6," Len said.

"That's awesome! You've really stuck to it for 6 years?" Kaito asked. Len nodded, smiling.

I don't know why I was all suddenly so weirded out by what I saw in my brother. It wasn't like what I saw in his eyes was bad, but... Ever since I've been a little older, I've started to notice these things more easily. That's what's just stupid about the whole thing. Is it my body telling me something...?

Later on, it was starting to get much darker, so we all headed up into the spare bedroom of the house. In that room, there were quite a lot of spare beds, so we decided it'd be the best way, instead of fighting over a bed. It was 10:21PM. "Do you think we should go to bed yet?" Teto asked.

"Yeah, if that's ok. I'm tired!" Luka exclaimed, yawning.

"Oyasumi... Everybody..." I smiled. Neru put the lights out. I was next to Len, in our shared bed. We've always shared beds. That's another thing which sort of bugged me lately. But, oh well... We always have. And there's nothing wrong with that, is there? Nope. But there was one thing I couldn't tell anybody, but... The dark terrifies me! I'm so scared of it. I haven't even told Len, my own brother! Len put his hand on top of mine, underneath the covers, and felt it. It was cold, and I was shivering. "Rin-chan, what's wrong? Your hands are freezing, and you're shaking!" Len whispered.

_I can't tell anybody... But.. I'm afraid of the dark. I haven't even told you before, _I thought. I didn't want to say it out loud. I'm such a coward.

"Why haven't you told me? Rin-chan, you mustn't be so childish," Len laughed, keeping his voice low. Len hugged me, warming my body. I put my arms around him too, blushing. Why do I feel so strange? What is with me lately? I closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep...

_I was sitting on my bed. A stranger with a masked face came to me. _W-Who are you?_ I tried to ask, but it only came out as thoughts._

A person who will be able to help you, _said the masked stranger._

How can you do that...?_ I asked._

I will grant you access to princess clothes, and a fortune, however... Only until midnight. Then, you must kill the person who you meet, _the masked stranger said._

I... I suppose I could... _I mumbled. And it was arranged._

_At the Ball, I was dressed with a long, pink dress, only fit for a princess, with a golden crown, and glass slippers. The spell would run out by midnight, however. Meaning I'd have to kill the person I meet... A mysterious boy, who was tall, and had golden blonde hair, stopped his talking, and his eyes fell upon me. He smiled at me. I felt myself blush. He seemed familiar, but how... I didn't know how. He came up to me, and took my hand. My dream wasn't letting me speak... As we started to dance, I recognised this pattern. Was this mine and Len's dance? His touch was so soft, and so gentle. So familiar...But how?_

_The clock drew closer to midnight. My glass slippers started to fade. I rushed him to the balcony. _What is it, mysterious maiden?_ he asked._

I... Have to... _I started. I looked up at him. Our eyes met, as if it just connected us; Something which could warm two lonely souls. Tears formed in my eyes. He tried to stop them from falling. I grabbed my sharp knife. I went to stab the mystery boy..._

I jolted awake! "Hey Rin-chan! Are you ok?" Len yelled. I looked out the window. It was morning...?

"I-I just had a bad dream..." I stammered.

"Are you ok, though?" Len asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine..." I lied. But my feelings were anything but fine. What is with me lately? Maybe I'm just far too focused on everything...

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Ok, that's over and done with. XD Seeyou next time!**_


	2. Weird Occurances

_**For perfy old Gemmah, and miss pervy Krysta. 'Daijouka' means 'Are you ok?' :)**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' **_I sat in my room, completely zoned out. Oh, everybody had left by now, by the way. I dunno what it is, but... I had a strange feeling about my dream. I knew that the guy felt familiar, and looked familiar. I didn't completely focus on it, though. _Not much... _Len entered our room. "Hi!" he smiled.

"Huh? Oh, hey," I nervously laughed, coming out of my focused state.

"Daijouka?" Len asked.

"Yeah, totally..." I lied.

"Out with it," Len smirked. I sighed. I began to explain everything what happened in my dream..

"Well... I had a strange dream last night. A man with a masked face came to me, in this room, and told me he could offer me princess clothes, and the life of a princess, until midnight, so I could go to a Ball, or something like that... In return, I had to kill the person I danced with. I know it sounds stupid, but that was said. So, for some reason, I accepted. And by the way, only thoughts were the way of expressing what you were to say, except from the part where I was at the Ball. Anyway... When I got there, a mysterious boy offered to dance with me. He was tall, and he had golden blonde hair, except his face was masked, too. I don't know what it was, but he felt familiar... The weirdest part of all is... In the dream, the way we danced was certainly familiar," I explained, taking a pause.

"How so?" Len asked.

"It was our dance..." I admitted, looking at the floor.

"That is strange..." Len agreed.

"Do you think I'll be ok?" I asked.

"Of course you'll be ok," Len laughed.

And I _was _ok! I tried my best to ignore that silly little dream of mine, and decided to focus on more important things. Surprisingly, it worked for me. Well.. Right until that following Monday at school...

I sat in my first lesson, Drama. I was waiting for our teacher, Miki-sensei to enter. "Ugh, whatever's taking Miki-sensei, it better be important!" Haku snapped.

"Oh, you think everybody will wait on hand and foot for you, Haku-chan. Just shush it," Dell demanded.

"Dell-kun, prepare to get murderered!" Haku yelled, tackling Dell to the floor.

"What the..." Len mumbled. Miki-sense entered the room, and dropped all her papers.

"Dell-san! Haku-san! This isn't acting yet, you two! Grow up!" Miki-sensei shouted, seperating them. She awkwardly picked up her papers. Dell and Haku went back to their seats, really embarrassed. "Honestly, what a show... Now class, we've been chosen to act out a play for Parent's Evening!" Miki-sensei smiled.

"Ooh! Am I lead female role?" Meiko asked out-loud, her usual self.

"No, Mei-san. Rin-san is! We are performing 'The Twist of Cinderella'. It is about a poor girl, who is approached by a mysterious man, making her a deal, which she can't refuse. A deal, so she can wear princess clothes, and she can dance with the rich boy! But there is a twist... If she does not 'get rid' of the boy she dances with, she shall be forever cursed!" Miki-sensei explained. I froze. This was like my dream! More importantly.. "And Len-san is the prince!" Miki-sensei finished. Oh my God... Did she just say that? I nearly fainted. That's who he looked like! Was this a sign... Do I like my brother, more than a brother?

After carefully considerating, I decided to ignore the dream. _Full stop. _

At home, I and Len sat in the sitting room. "You're quiet. Is that dream bugging you again?" Len asked.

"Yes... It seems so identical to my dream..." I sighed.

"It's ok. It's only a dream, right? There's no point in worrying about it. Besides, it'll be fun. Mam and dad will like it! Except for a certain scene..." Len mumbled. I froze, once more. _There was a kissing scene..._

That's the awkward thing, though. Does Miki-sensei really expect me to kiss my brother? Mam and dad will flip, I'll die of embarrassment... Ugh. Let's just hope things go smoothly, and that I get it over with!

The night arrived. I stood backstage, very nervous. All my friends were mocking I and Len about the fact we had to kiss. Right there, on the stage, for everybody to see. I guess I had a lucky escape, in a way. Mam and dad were out working, and couldn't make it. They apologised greatly, but I didn't care if they did or not. I'd just be less embarrassed. Not completely! But, you know. Miki-sensei went off stage, and I nervously went on.

The stage was set up as a bedroom. My bedroom. "Oh, how I wish I was princess! My rags are not worthy of that Ball for all the pretty girls out there. How I wish to be beautiful, just like a princess!" I said, upset. A mysterious boy was in front of me. (It was actually Kaito)

"I can help you, young lady," Kaito said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your helper. My name is not important," Kaito replied.

"You can get me to the Ball?" I questioned, excited.

"Yes! I can give you princess clothes, and life like a princess. Unfortunately, only until midnight. However, you must promise me something in return," Kaito explained.

"Anything," I said, just eager to get my princess clothes.

"You must get rid of the person you dance with..." Kaito said.

"I'll do it!" I shouted. The next scene was the Ball.

The scene was set up, as a beautiful dance hall. I went on stage, as people admired my beautiful princess clothes. A short dark pink dress, glass slippers, and a golden crown with gems. Who could possibly turn me down? "Wow, look at her!" whispered Miku. More whispers emerged. Finally, word got to the handsome prince (who was Len), and he looked around, to try and find this 'beautiful girl'. His eyes fell upon me, and more importantly, on my dress. Len approached me. "Would you care to dance, beautiful maiden?" Len asked.

"I would like that," I smiled. Len took my hand. My stomach tightened. _Focus, Rin! _We started to dance. It was only for a short time, but to me, it felt like forever. These strange new feelings that I was adapting... I couldn't quite yet understand them. The clock moved forward, and it was 11:56PM. I immediately stopped dancing. "What is it..?" Len asked. My hand tightened around my fake knife. _Ugh, this was nearly it... _I pretended to stab him, but it missed (purposely!), and scraped his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled. As I was about to run, Len took a grip on my shoulder.

"Wait, you can't go!" Len said. 11:59PM... We were face to face. By this point, I was bright red. "What is your name?" Len asked.

"Cinderella..." I replied.

"You'll always be a princess with that beautiful name..." Len said. My stomach tightened even more. _Here goes... _Len and I kissed. It felt like it lasted literally forever this time. This felt so... So... So weird! Yet also somewhat comforting... I felt real tears this time. We parted.

These feelings... What was I experiencing? Surely, I didn't have feelings for my brother. Did I...?

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! :D Chapter 3 shall get dirtay, hence the 'M' rating. XD Peace! **_


	3. What Is This?

_**This is like... My longest story evarh. I got ideas for chapter 6, 7, 8, 9 and maybe even 10 ^^ So, enjoy! :P**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

I sat in the Drama changing rooms, miserable. "What's with you, Rin-chan? You look so miserable! You were awesome out there. Is something bugging you, Rin-chan?" Miku asked, as she changed.

"Yeah..." I admitted.

"What then?" Neru asked, curious herself.

"Just... The fact I had to kiss my own brother. It felt so weird... But in a way, I... I dunno," I sighed.

"Don't let it bug you. Len-kun's probably enjoying the fact you two kissed. You know, being a boy and stuff," Miku joked. I faked a laugh. But what I actually felt was anger. How could Miku joke about that? She knows I take things seriously, and personally. Ever since I started growing up, though...

When I got home, I sat in my room. I was just thinking. Lately, I took everything so seriously. I didn't understand why, either. "Ok you. What's wrong?" Len asked, coming up to me. He could sense whenever I was upset, or miserable.

"It's just today... It felt so weird..." I mumbled, staring at the floor awkwardly. Len instantly knew what I meant, and his cheeks turned red. I avoided his eyes the best I could. An awkward silence hung between us. I finally spoke up, though.

"This won't affect anything between us, will it?" I blurted out.

"I dunno..." Len truthfully said.

"Oh," I said. Another awkward silence...

Later that night, I felt even more awkward than I usually did. By that, I mean sharing a bed with Len. However, as I explained, we were always in-separable. Ever since we were born, we've always spent our time together. Ha, but try kissing your brother, and then try _NOT _feeling awkward about your relationship! This of course seemed to confuse Len, as well as myself. I didn't want to get changed. Len always turns the other way of course, but... Some things have just changed between us. And I can tell this. All because of that stupid dream, and that stupid play, with that stupid kiss, which is so STUPID! Ugh. "Soo, um... Are you changing soon?" Len asked.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah..." I replied, blushing. _Why did I just stutter? What is with me? _I took my top off, slowly. I put on my new PJ top. However, I started to struggle with the buttons. "Are you done?" Len asked, after a bit.

"No... The buttons are stuck," I blushed.

"Here, I'll help. I don't mind, honestly," Len offered. He came around the other side, and knelt beside me. He guided my fingers, to do my buttons. "See, it's easy," Len laughed. I suddenly felt scared. Would he do anything to my body? _No! _Why am I thinking like an idiot now? He helped me with the last button, and then stood up. "Now, you're perfect!" Len smiled. I felt scared.

"Len-kun... Can you leave the light on?" I asked.

"Heh, of course, my princess," Len replied.

I couldn't sleep at all. After a while, I decided to say something. "I can't sleep, Len-kun," I whispered. Len slowly woke up, and faced my way.

"Why? What's wrong?" Len asked.

"It's just... A lot of things really. About us kissing, and... You know," I admitted, blushing. Len put his hand on my face, brushing away my hair. I went bright red. What brought this on just now..? I put my hand on top of his to move it, but instead, he gripped it. My heart missed a beat, and it started pounding. Len softly kissed my hand. "L-Len-kun!" I whined. He ignored me, so I tried again. "Len-kun, STOP IT!" I demanded, blinking away tears. What the _HELL _just made him do that? He stopped.

"And did that make you feel anything?" Len asked.

"What was all that about!" I yelled.

"I was trying to prove something. Clearly, it was my own mistake," Len replied. Tears fell on to my pillow. Len wiped them away, gently. I started feeling very strange. My stomach had tightened; My heart pounding. Is it wrong for twins to do this sort of thing to each other? If it is... Then why did it feel ok? Sure, it felt a little weird, and I am very scared, but... It's natural to be scared. But that's what scared me. "Anyway, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done anything," Len said.

"It's ok.." I replied. _Clearly, it wasn't._

"It's only because I..." Len hesitated.

"You what?" I asked. Len was silent for a moment, but then he sighed.

"Nevermind. It isn't important," he lied.

"Oh, ok. Oyasumi..." I replied.

"Oyasumi," he weakly smiled.

The next day, I woke up at 9:57AM. Len wasn't in bed? I got out of bed, and went to go look for Len.

The bathroom door was open, so I entered. I looked at the shower curtain. Was that... "AAAAAH!" I screamed. Len peered around the curtain. He looked like he was going to faint.

"I LEFT THE BATHROOM DOOR OPEN AGAIN, DIDN'T I?" Len yelled, hiding. I left, my face bright red. A little later, Len came downstairs. "Hey. I'm sorry for last night. Honestly," Len smiled.

"It's ok. Honestly," I lied.

The only reason I lied is because it wasn't ok. It felt seriously strange, but amazing. What was this new and strange feeling? My mother always told me, as I developed, my body will tell me new things. She said it was called 'adolescence'. So is this part of it..?

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Ha, hope you enjoyed. Chapter four should be out soon. This story is actually gonna be epic. It's a little over-doing the song Adolescence later in the story, but I've adapted the idea to get it that far. Bye! :D**_


	4. An Argument!

_**Hi, people. I'm angry. How I hate life XD Ok anyways, enjoy people! ^^ Oh and btw Krysta made me put in 'I WANT SUM SEX, GIMME SUM SEX' somewhere... so yeah. :P**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

I sat at school. I wasn't even paying attention, though. I had more important things on my mind. Oh, sure. Most people would call it the 'common teenager', 'lazy' and 'half-assed attempts on focusing'. How stupid could people get? I was thinking of Len. More importantly... Why did he touch me that way? He's never done anything like that before. On that night, of the school play... Did I show satisfaction in that kiss? _This made me wonder. _Is that what motivated him? Well! I only love Len as a brother. Does he love me more than a sister...? "Rin-san?" Miki-sensei asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" I replied, losing my daydream look.

"Good to know you're so focused..." sensei sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"I... I was thinking. Sorry..." I blushed. A few typical whistles, suggesting that it was something dirty._ Perverts._

"Enough, everybody. I'm sure Rin-san doesn't appreciate the suggestion that what she was thinking of was perverted. Honestly, boys. Grow up," Miki-sensei replied.

"Thank you, sensei," I said.

"You aren't off my list just yet, Rin-san," sensei snapped. Oh, how 'joyful' class can get.

_Fuck that._

At break, I and Len walked slowly outside, hand in hand. It now felt odd holding his hand. We always did this, but because of recently... You get what I mean. And now because of my mind growing up with me, I can't escape from half the shit that goes on now. _Yes, dirty thoughts. _"Daijouka, Rin-chan..?" Len asked.

"Y-Yeah..." I lied, faking a smile. Len could sense that something was wrong, though. What I wanted to know is... Did mam and dad know about this? How he just... Felt me up? I don't know what it is, but... I can tell they soon will know!

A little later, it was home time. As usual, I and Len walked together. However, we were home alone. I noticed that our parents had more work meetings than normal these days. At least I had Len with me. It'd be terrifying by myself! "Len-kun... Do you wanna watch a horror film with me?" I asked.

"Sure, okay," Len said, smiling. Len switched the lights off, and I put the film in. This was supposedly very scary. I rested my head against Len's chest. He had his arm around me, to make sure I wouldn't get scared, and scream the house down. _Literally. _"If I do get scared... Please, will you distract me?" I asked.

"I promise I will," Len promised, with a secret smirk. That was my first mistake. I didn't really expect my own brother to be a complete perv, but ok. After about half an hour of the film, I started feeling scared. Len could feel me shaking, and looked at me. "Len-kun. I'm scared," I said.

"So, can I help distract you?" Len asked.

"That would be nice, yes," I replied.

"Ok, but you said it..." Len whispered. He got up, leaving me lying helplessly on the couch. He then pinned me down, ready to do anything, at any moment. "Len-kun...?" I asked. What scared me more? The idea that my brother was gonna fuck me, or the film? _How clueless I felt. _

"I told you. I'm distracting you," Len smirked.

"You fucking pe-" I started, but lost all words when Len started rubbing my legs slowly. I lost all sense of speech. Did I dare try something I'd end up regretting? My hands seemed to work on their own, as they were going to un-do Len's t-shirt buttons. I stopped myself. Len rubbed my legs, more smoothly. A quiet and soft moan escaped my lips, uncontrollably. I instantly shut up. Len stopped for a bit, purposely trying to make me beg for it. "I heard that, you perverted little girl," Len smirked.

"Are you trying to make me beg here or what?" I asked, without thinking.

"Beg? My, how un-reasonable! I didn't expect this from my sister. The apparent 'angel'," Len remarked, smirking. Before I could speak, Len put himself actually on top of me. However, I didn't care. His pants were against my skirt. _If you get my meaning. _Len gently stroked my face, admiring my eyes. 'Beautiful', he'd call them. What a load of crap. Len leaned into kiss me. I had to stop him, before we both did something. Something we knew for a fact we'd regret later on. "I WANT SUM SEX! GIVE ME SUM SEX!" (Sorry I promised Krysta XD) Len yelled.

"Len-kun.. I _DON'T _love you that way!" I snapped. He instantly stopped, coming away from me. The light went on. We knew we were for it this time.

"LEN!" mam yelled, filled with anger. Len sat up, as did I. "I knew it. I _have _to tell them this..." mam started.

"What is it, mam...?" I asked. I looked at my hand. It was shaking by itself.

"Well.. For a little while, me and your dad have been thinking... We don't want you sharing a room anymore. You're at a certain age where... Things could make you _curious_. And Len.. Experiencing what I just did... I'm certainly convinced now!" mam explained.

"But mam... We had clothes on, honest! I was just... Scared a little," I blushed.

"That's exactly my point! We can't have him frightening you, Rin! It's for the best. Honest," dad shouted, butting in. So it was settled...

Later that night, Len was put into a spare room. I was in my bed, all by myself. I was scared to death, because the lights had been put out. I had nobody to hug into... But then again... Len was mad at me. I blabbed about being scared, and I blabbed even more that I didn't love him that way. What really confused me is why I had a sudden urge to un-dress Len. Or partly, anyway. If I did, we'd be dead. Both of us. Because if I did that, it would've pushed him further to do many un-expected things. Which is disturbing in a way. I heard shouting emerge from Len's room. Things like: 'You're only 13!' and 'We expected better from you!'. This was ridiculous. How was it his fault? Len _didn't _rape me! Ok, so I got felt up by my own brother. But you get what I mean!

**SLAM.**

Yes, the sound of Len's door slamming shut. And mam's angry muttering. This was so totally unfair! Len probably hates me right now, but should I be blaming him? Should _ANYBODY _be blaming him? Gah.

The next morning, I woke up. Early. I hardly got any sleep, the dark scared me so much. I got dressed, and went downstairs. "Good morning, Len-kun..." I bravely said. Did I have guts or what? He simply blanked me. I felt my stomach tighten, as the awkward-ness just got worse.

"Answer you sister for God's sake, Len!" mam demanded, angrily.

"Good morning, Rin-chan," Len bitterly said. I felt tears in my eyes, but I was brave. My tears aren't worth it. Len couldn't take it any longer. He slammed his bowl down, and stormed upstairs. The bowl had broke, and the contents had went all over the table. Mam looked like she was going to explode.

"Rrrhhh... LEN!" mam screamed. I heard Len lock his door.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed? I enjoyed. Please possibly review. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY FIRST EVER PERSON WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR STORY ALERT LIST. ^^ I even got a compliment. How awesome am I?**_

_**Vocaloidnetworkx: Not very...**_

_**Shush, you!**_

_**Ok anyway. See you all in a bit when I can be bothered to next update. XD Oh, and if anybody out there's read 'A Total Mix Up' with Aki&Naoko, I'll be updating as soon as I finish this, so it could be a little while. Sorry if you read it, and just read this too.. Bye! :P**_


	5. A Kiss Leads To More

_**Gemma can smd. Js. I hope you enjoy, Krysta&Mia. Hehehe... Thanks to anybody who's been reading this so far! :D**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

It was a typical day, a typical lesson. Drama. "Now, we're going to do some acting in pairs, and I will be choosing the pairs!" sensei laughed. Yep, you've probably guessed it by now. It doesn't take a genius to guess who he'd pair me with. _Ok, I'll be helpful, in case you're that stupid. _I got paired with Len.

"So... Do you want to do our dance as an act..?" I shyly asked.

"Sure, whatever," Len bluntly said. This wasn't like him at all. We knew two things: One. We hit adolescence. Two. Len loved me, but I didn't love him back. Surely, it didn't include being attracted to your brother? I think not!

After a bit, we had to act out. "Kaito-san, Miku-san. You two go first, please!" sensei smiled. They stood in front of the class. My stomach felt funny again. I was thinking about how Len had felt me that way. Why did I moan? As if I received pleasure? Then it hit me. _What if I did? _I felt sickened at myself. Was I hiding the fact I loved Len more than a brother from myself? It seemed that way. Miku and Kaito finished. Sensei asked I and Len to go up next. We got up in front of the class. "What are you performing?" sensei asked.

"We'll be dancing," Len said. Still blunt, I see.

"Oh, excellent!" sensei laughed. Len got us in our starting position. He held my right hand, and put his left hand on my hip. I flinched. He glared at me. His right hand was a little... Low... On my hip. We started to dance. I was leading first. I kept on messing up, by accident. _Stop it! _Len angrily thought.

_I'm trying! _I thought, with a sigh. After many more mess ups, and stuff... It ended. Everybody clapped loudly. Len sat down and I sighed. I sat down myself. Would we be stuck in this stupid argument for much longer?

After school, I was sat at home, in my room. Mam and dad weren't back until late, because of their work meetings. Again. I had to sort this out with Len. I stood up, left my room, and bravely knocked on Len's spare bedroom door. "Oh, Rin-chan. What is it?" Len asked. I entered his room, and leaned against the wall. Len followed my actions, surprisingly. Though more odd than surprising...

"I want to apologise for shouting at you..." I explained, staring at the floor.

"It was my fault. I should've understood that you may not feel what I feel!" Len shouted. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"I'm... So sorry..." I whispered, stuttering. When I blinked, tears fell down my face.

"I really love you, Rin-chan. It's a sin for a brother to love his sister in such a manner, but I don't care!" Len admitted.

"I think I love you as well..." I replied. With those words said, Len suddenly pinned me against the wall.

"You see, my sister... I'm curious. Do I have your permission to learn?" Len asked, a smirk on his face.

"You have permission..." I bravely said. I realised that I _did _show satisfaction. I shouldn't bother lying to myself over nothing. I craved this... The same urge I felt before came over me again. Just as Len's lips went to kiss mine, he came away from me. "Where are you going?" I asked. Len locked the door.

"Don't want people finding out, huh?" Len asked. I smiled. His lips met mine, sending a rush of emotions through me. As we continued, Len had an urge himself. We moved while kissing, and Len gently pushed me on the bed. We parted. This time, I didn't try to control myself. I un-did Len's shirt buttons. "Well, somebody's eager. _Pervert," _Len smirked. Len put his hand up my skirt. I believed him the first time when he said he was curious. When I felt him poking around, I softly moaned. But I didn't wanna get too loud. "I see that makes you moan," Len said. I put myself on top this time.

"Yes, it does," I replied. Len slowly pulled my skirt off, and I decided to make him beg, by slowly taking off my top.

"Hurry up, Rin-chan," Len begged. Got him where I want.

"Now, why would I hurry? It'll only turn you on even more if I do it slowly," I smirked.

"Good point. So, I should help myself, shouldn't I?" Len asked. He helped me with my buttons, guiding my fingers, like he did the other time. Our lips met, sending another spark of emotion through our bodies, as if we just connected. More than we have before. Len started to suck on my tongue, as if to show me he wanted it. I sucked back on his tongue, showing him I was giving it. Len poked at me again. Len parted from me, only to hear my moaning. This of course would turn him on a lot.

"I'm curious too.." I whispered, and took his pants off. I started to feel a little exhausted, so I went to the side of Len, under the bed covers. He joined me. "Maybe we should continue our lesson some other time..." I said.

"Yes, but it was enjoyable," Len replied. I snuggled into Len's bare chest. He was so strong.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too, Rin-chan," Len smiled.

"I better change, you know," I said. I got out of bed, and stood up. "Be right back, lover boy," I smirked. I took my clothes, and went into my room. Len got changed, too. He stared at his pants, and saw a stain. He flared up.

I got changed in my room, and went into the bathroom. My eyes were stained with tears, from the apology. My mascara was all over my face, and let's just say my lipstick might as well not even be on. I looked at my hair. _I looked an absolute mess. _I washed my face, and dried it on a towel. I put my make up back on. _I'll be a good girl tomorrow. _I put on my pink lipstick, then brushed my hair. "Much better!" I laughed to myself. I returned to Len's room.

I froze. Len had just taken his underwear off. I couldn't help but look 'down there'. "Small..." I dared to say. Len flared up even more than he did before when he discovered the stain. I left the room, frozen.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. The door closed. I cracked up laughing. "How small! Geez!" I laughed. Then something hit me. I went bright red. I had just seen my own brother's... _OH MY GOD, I AM THE MEANING OF THE WORD DISGUSTING! _I waited until he was changed. A few moments later, he came out fully dressed. "I have something for you, my lover boy," I smiled. I kissed Len's cheek, leaving behind a pink lip mark. We then went downstairs together.

We had our tea together. We sat silently, eating. "Today was amazing.." I shyly said. Len slightly blushed.

"Yeah," Len replied. It went silent again. "What made you wet there...?" Len cluelessly asked.

O.o

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Heheeeehh. I hope ya'll enjoyed! Chapter 6 should be out soon, hopefully. Yes, I have to get through 6, 7, 8, 9 and maybe even 10. So, keep the reviews coming, and keep the constructive criticism coming if you have any! See you soon, everybody! :D **_


	6. A Terrible Discovery!

_**Hi. Firstly, I'm just amazed at how many people are starting to enjoy my story. I've got three reviews so far, and two people have added this story to their favourites list! Liia-P-Don't worry. There's much more romance to come, however, expect the un-expected later on in Chapter 7! ^^ Anon-Thanks! ^^ Anyways, I'm starting to get a little behind. I need to speed-write Chapter 7 irl, speed-type this chapter, and yeah. So, I may be a little behind. Without further blabbing on, here's Chapter 6! :D**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

I woke up, on Tuesday morning. I already sneezed twice, so I figured I had a cold. "Morning. You ok?" Len asked.

"No. I got a cold. I've sneezed- ACHOO! Three times..." I sighed. Len kissed my cheek.

"You'll be ok," he smiled. We both got changed, turned separate ways. In a way, I miss when we were younger. I remember a day from our first dance class, at 6 years of age...

_I and Len were 6. We had just started dance class. "This will be fun!" I smiled. Len had a childish blush on his face._

_"It'll be silly! I'm a boy, you know!" Len complained_

_"Oh, stop whining, Mr Complaining Pants!" I teased. I dragged him into classes. "You know what? I have an idea... Follow my lead," I said. I instructed Len to hold my right hand with his, and put his left hand on my hip area. I put my left hand on his shoulder._

_"Shouldn't we wait for sensei?" Len asked._

_"No, just follow what I do," I replied. I started slowly. "Ok, right foot out, then in. Left foot out, then in. Let's try it like that, but fast," I instructed. And we did it in that order. "See? That wasn't so ! Spin me out, and I'll spin you in," I explained. We started from the beginning, and as the moves developed, we created our own little dance._

_By the time it took sensei to arrive, we had made our own dance. I rushed up to her. "Senei! Sensei!" I happily shouted. _

_"Yes, Rin-chan?" she asked._

_"Watch our dance, please!" I begged. Sensei sat at the side, and watched. We began: Foot out, then in. Opposite foot out, then in. Spin me out, then spin Len in. _

_Eventually we finished. (_No, I'm not that boring. I'm not describing a dance that lasts 10 minutes o.o) _"That was absolutely amazing!" sensei yelled. At that age, the word 'absolutely' slightly confused me, but I said thank you anyway._

At school, I felt worse and worse. By dinner time, I felt terrible. I went to my locker, where all was peaceful, and many were silent. Gladly. I opened my locker, and I looked at my reflection in my mini-mirror. "Argh, I look terrible!" I moaned. Len caught up to me.

"Hey there," Len smiled. I closed my locker, and turned around.

"Hi," I miserably replied. Len gently put his hands on my face.

"Are you ok?" Len asked.

"I feel terrible. I think I'll live, though," I laughed.

"I better help you survive, then," Len smiled. Len kissed my lips softly. I put my hands over his, savoring the moment. After a bit, we parted. "Do you feel any better?" Len asked, with a smirk.

"Mmhh, yes," I replied. We continued kissing. Meanwhile, somebody was doing something. Recording something. "You'll get what you deserve, Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len!" said the mysterious boy, with an evil smirk.

In ICT, we were allowed free time. Normally, we'd all log on to the school website, to see what's new. I was sat next to Len. I went on the Wall, where students could post. I noticed a post which said 'ha, check this!', by somebody called 'KRinta'. There was an attachment of a video, named 'students - kissy kissy! len&rin 4ever?'. I froze. I tapped Len, and pointed at the screen. He looked, and I played the video. And of course, everybody else was watching it... "That's... Us..." I whispered. Who was KRinta? And why did they do this to us?

"HEY, THAT'S RIN-CHAN AND LEN-KUN!" Miku yelled.

"OOH!" the whole class chorused. We equally flared up. Whoever they were, they'd die. Damn right they would!

"Eww, that's twincest!" Kaito shouted.

"Eeeww!" the whole class chorused, once again.

"Ick, and look at how they're tasting each other like that! That's gross!" Neru shouted. I hid my face. We were sure to be dead. And there's two reasons which won't go away. _Mam and dad. _

We quietly entered home, waiting to be slaughtered by our parents. "You two, in here. _NOW!" _mam yelled. I tightly squeezed Len's hand, and entered the sitting room. "Can either of you tell us what this is?" mam yelled, pointing to the video. I flared up again, as did Len.

"Well?" dad asked.

"It's... Um..." I started. Len looked at me. I looked back, my eyes twinkling with tears.

"Ugh, both of you get upstairs. I can't look at you anymore! We may allow you out, but then again... I highly doubt that," mam snapped. We walked upstairs, ashamed of our very actions.

In our room, I could barely speak. I've never heard mam so angry before. I rested my head on Len's shoulder. He put his arm around me. "How can everything change so fast..? I love you so much, but... Now this has happened!" I asked. Len shrugged. "Do you think we'll ever live it down, though? Mam and dad probably hate us now!" I asked, feeling tears in my eyes again. We had betrayed them.

"Let's just hope everything does work out in the end. For our sakes, and for our parents'," Len replied. He was right. This video was bound to spread everywhere, embarrassing not just I and Len, but our parents.

But then again, that was another story. We have to live this down. It was our actions. And we couldn't do anything about the video...

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Lol, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 contains an un-expected surprise. I hope that didn't just reveal too much. Anyways, catch ya'll later!:D**_


	7. An Incident!

_**I'M NOT DEAD! HONESTLY! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for years. I procrastinated. A lot. Once again, I'm really sorry for letting you all down, because I know you all love this story. Without any more delaying, here's Chapter 7! **_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

The next day, I and Len exited our house for school, without saying a word. You could tell things just got awkward between us and our parents. I put my hand through Len's. Although our parents hated us, we had eachother. That's what we thought, anyway...

At school, there was a person I never saw before. I assumed he was new. In tutor, he had to introduce himself. "I'm Rinta," Rinta said. I instantly felt a spark when our eyes met. This kind of worried me. I didn't feel anything like this for Len, and we were supposed to love each other a lot. In fact, we _did _love each other. Rinta took a seat next to me. He started to make a conversation, adding in totally random stuff. His random words made me laugh, and Len burned.

At break, Rinta and I were together, just talking. Len was still as bitter as he was in tutor. "Did I just notice how cute you look, or did it just happen now?" Rinta smirked, teasing me.

"Oh, and I just happened to forget how sarcastic you can get. For a second!" I teased.

"Well, I'll just have to work on it, won't I? Will you... Help me?" Rinta asked. I blushed a little, at the way he asked me.

"Ok then," I replied. Rinta looked at my face, and cracked up laughing. "Oh, what now?" I asked, feeling hotter by the second.

"You're blushing," Rinta smirked. I focused on his eyes. They seemed to resemble mine, in a way I can't quite understand.

"W-Well-!" I yelled, getting even more red.

"Heh, I'm only joking. Don't take it so personally. Unless you _were _blushing," Rinta wondered.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I protested, turning a different way.

"Heheheh.." Rinta snickered. I turned back his way, to see a different look in his eyes. One that I haven't seen in Len's eyes before. Now I was definitely worried! Did I like Rinta? More than I loved Len? His face seemed closer to mine now. Did I just move, or did he...? I went red. Again. "I want you, Rin-chan. And I get what I want," Rinta whispered. Did I just imagine that? Or did he actually just say that? Rinta's lips met mine. I blushed crimson. I tried to pull away, but Rinta pulled me tighter towards him. _Get off! Get off! _I thought. Just before Rinta's tongue went to explore my mouth, a voice seperated him from me. "RIN-CHAN?" Len angrily snapped.

"Uh oh.." I whispered.

"What are you doing, kissing somebody else?" Len demanded.

"Lay off the girl, Len. Maybe she wanted to," Rinta said. That liar! I was speechless by this point. Len just stormed off, like a three year old. "Len-kun!" I called. Things couldn't get any worse, could they?

"Just leave him. He's so jealous," Rinta scowled. I mumbled something, and walked off. This time, it was Len's fault. I shouldn't get bugged over something I didn't do. Why couldn't he just let me explain? Rinta freaking forced me to kiss him! Geez, what a day.

After school, I was home, in my room. Len was blanking me, though. He was sat on the computer, reading something. I didn't bother looking at what he was reading. Another stupid story by his favourite author. Gah, I hate him when he's this way. I sighed. I looked at Len, in his eyes. I looked away, and remembered Rinta. I don't know what I felt for Rinta, but whatever it was... Len didn't have it. I didn't catch Len looking at me much, but when I looked up, I saw him looking. Our eyes met for a split second, but Len looked away, sighing. Ok, this was ridiculous!

Bedtime arrived fast, and Len entered the bedroom. "I... I'll go change in the toilet..." I shyly said. As I left, Len started changing. (**A/N: Prepare the fangirl screams.**) He took off his top, revealing his bare chest. He was warm, so he left it off.

"I can't believe my Rin-chan would do this to me.. I thought she loved me," Len sighed. He got into the bed, on the far side, so he wouldn't be any where near me. I entered my bedroom, in my PJs, and awkwardly got into bed. I faced Len, to try to show that I still cared for him. I put on a small smile, but Len simply turned over. "I still do care, you know," I bravely said.

"So why kiss Rinta?" Len asked.

"You don't get it, do you? He forced me to!" I yelled.

"Yeah right. Mr Perfect forces you to kiss him. Get real," Len snapped. I got out of bed. "Where you going?" Len questioned.

"Into the spare room. Do you honestly think I could sleep in here with you acting like a little kid over a little argument?" I shouted. Len was silent. "I thought so, Kagamine Len!" I said, and left the room, slamming the door.

"Oh great..." Len whispered.

The next day, it was Friday. I spent most of my day with Rinta. "Hey, can you hold my phone and coat while I go to the toilet?" Rinta asked.

"Sure," I smiled, taking his phone. "Oh, wait! Can I take a look at your phone while you're gone?" I asked.

"Ok, but stay away from my messages and videos," Rinta replied. This made me curious. I went on his videos, and scrolled down to the last one. It was named 'Payback'. I watched the video. I gasped! He did it! Rinta returned. "Yo. What's with you?" Rinta asked.

"You did it!" I yelled.

"I did what?" Rinta repeated.

"You made the video of me and Len-kun kissing!" I screeched. He snatched his phone off me.

"Oh, that. I guess you catch on fast, huh? Unless you just enjoy spying. Hah, but of course I did it. It was the perfect plan to seperate you two. Get you hated at school by everybody, then me the 'Handsome Heartbreaker' comes to save you, then splits you and Len up even more. What a perfect way to pay you back," Rinta evilly smirked.

"But what did we do?" I protested.

"Twincest. Plain and simple. Cya around, Rinny-chan," Rinta said, and kissed me. I felt sick. He came away from me, and walked off. What a twisted, cold-hearted, evil bastard... I had to tell Len!

I ran up to Len. Dinner time was almost over, so I had to make it quick. "Len-kun, Len-kun!" I called.

"What do you want?" Len asked, bitterly.

"I know who made that video of us kising! It was Rinta!" I yelled.

"Who, your perfect match? Make up your mind, Rin-chan. Is he Mr Perfect, or a two-timer? Geez, you're so pathetic," Len evilly snapped. I watched him walk away, with tears in my eyes.

"Wait! Don't you believe me?" I shouted, upset. I got no reply from him. Was it over between us?

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Dundundun. This is the unexpected twist I've been on about. I'll try to get Chapter 8 A.S.A.P! I got a really, REALLY good ciffhanger for Chapter 9, which you'll kill me for later. Ok, so yeah. And oh! My story Vocaloids Can't Say No story Chapter 7 will be up soon. I just can't think of an idea. Lurv, VocaNetwork! :D**_


	8. Expect The Unexpected When Rinta's There

_** Guest - I dont know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment :l You don't go around people's stories and say they won't get far, that's just plain disrespectful. Don't review my story just to insult me. Over 10 people really like this story, so that's good enough for me. And I try my best, so just remember that in future, thanks? And I know my stories don't get far, so thanks for making it better for me -.-**_

_**Moving on. This is Chapter 8, and this is a little longer than usual I hope :) To all the people who are actually nice about reviewing, enjoy. :P**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Len's POV!**_

The way I stormed off was childish, I admit, but... After seeing Rinta and Rin kiss, I didn't know what to think, or what to do! Then Rin tried explaining, but by that point, all my faith in her was lost. I thought she loved me! Well, clearly I know who she loves more after seeing what she did to me.

I sat at home, in the spare bedroom. I'm not being in the same bed as _her._ I sound pretty harsh, but it's only half of what I'm thinking. _Please, don't cut off your thoughts.. I'm so sorry. Please, come and see me soon, I want this stupid arguement to end, Len-kun, _I heard Rin think. I chose to ignore her. It was true, I didn't believe her. Mam knocked on the door. "Come in," I said in a miserable voice. She entered.

"What's wrong, Len?" mam asked. I felt slightly surprised by her gentle tone, because I thought she hated Rin and I. She sat down next to me.

"Aren't you angry at me?" I replied.

"Well, I noticed you and Rin weren't talking, and now I'm concerned. Is everything ok between you two?" mam asked. She cared?

"Oh... Are you cool with us being like.. Together?" I wondered, now blushing.

"Well, it was a shock at first... Love is love, though. Am I right?" mam laughed.

"You're right. Well, Rin-chan and I are experiencing um, problems... I saw her kissing somebody else, and then she told me that the same guy she kissed made that video you and dad found of us... Now I'm angry at her," I explained, with a sigh.

"Ah, I see. Len.. Answer me this. Has Rin ever told you that she loves you?" mam wondered. That confused me, but I nodded anyway. "And you've told her that you love her too, right?" mam continued. I nodded again. "So, if you don't pester her about it so much, then maybe it'll be ok. You know. Besides, you both know deep down you love each other, so nothing could separate you for too long," mam smiled. That actually made sense. Half of the stuff she says usually just passes me, as if it were completely meaningless. But anyway... Mam and dad must've planned this talk. In Rin's room, I bet dad was giving practically the same speech to her.

I stood up, and left the spare room after mam had left. This obviously wouldn't end if I didn't apologise to her. Mam was right, we do love each other. Nothing can separate us for too long. I entered Rin's room. Nobody was there..? I saw a note from the corner of my eye. I went to where the note was, and picked it up.

_I've taken your precious Rin-chan._

As I read it, I gasped! I read where she was taken. I dropped the note immediately, and ran to where it was. Whoever did this will pay with their life! I swear, if _anybody _hurts her, they will be hurt as well!

"Rin-chan?" I called. No reply. However, I saw a tall and mysterious shadow. This place gave me the creeps. It was an abandoned torture room, with cells. Ha, it wouldn't surprise me if the guy was a perverted freak.

"Rin-chan is locked up. All of her possible communication has been cut off," said the mysterious boy. I thought for a moment. That bastard..!

"RINTA!" I shouted. "Tell me where Rin-chan is NOW!" I demanded, clenching my fists.

"Catch on fast, don't ya lover boy?" Rinta smirked, showing himself. I'm so kicking myself for not believing Rin about the whole video thing. If I did believe her, none of this would've happened! But no! I was angry like a little kid at her. Grr... I really despise myself sometimes.

"Just tell me!" I yelled, now angry.

"Keep your pants on, lover boy. How about you make me a deal?" Rinta asked, a slight smirk on his face. How I'd love to punch it off of his face... I tried my best to ignore him.

"What kind of deal?" I asked, trying not to only sound calm, but remain calm. Both were failing badly.

"We fight," Rinta simply said.

"What?" I yelled, almost straight after he spoke.

"If you win, she's free. Simple, right? But if you lose- Ha, I mean when you lose, you get locked in with her. Forever," Rinta replied. I hesitated. Was this person insane? I remained quiet, as I thought on my choice.

Finally, I spoke. "Fine..." I managed to mumble.

"Perfect. No better time than the present, correct? How about we start now? Choose your weapon, Romeo," Rinta smirked. His remark nearly made me start on him before agreeing anything. His plans to piss me off were working. I bitterly picked up a sowrd. I wanted to ask if it was to the death or something along those cheesy lines. So I did, feeling stupid. "Of course it is. Where'd the point be if it wasn't?" Rinta asked. I examined my sword. The blade itself was long, and silver. And perfect. This all seemed pathetic, really. But then again... Rinta _is _stupid. I looked intensly at his face.

"You ready to die, Romeo?" Rinta asked, taunting me with his pathetic words. Without warning, I struck his chest with my sword. I removed it from him, leaving behind an already blood-stained sword. He fell to his knees, weak already. "Such a brave fighter..." Rinta slowly said. Rinta stood up, and managed to cut my arm. I clutched it, which covered my hand in blood. I cut his stomach as an instant reflex. I saw blood pour out of it. Rinta lied helplessly on the floor.

"This whole fight is pathetic, but I'm determined to win," I said. "Time to finish you. But it's a tough choice really. Let the wounds kill you slowly, and you die slowly and painfully.. Or maybe I should just kill you now?" I wondered.

"Spare me... Onegai..." Rinta pleaded.

"Sorry. No exceptions," I smirked. I heard Rin think: _Help... Me... I can hear you! Help me! _I dug my sword into Rinta, and ran to find Rin. (**A/N: I know it's a stupid like.. paragraph, but it's unexpected, right? :D**)

I spent around 10 minutes searching for Rin. This abandoned torture room was bigger than I expected. I heard a small cry come from a cell. I ran to where it came from. "Len-kun.." Rin whispered.

"My Rin-chan.." I whispered back.

"Don't you hate me?" Rin weakly asked.

"I should've believed you from the story. I'm so, so, so, so sorry Rin-chan! I shouldn't have hurt you like that.. Am I forgiven?" I asked. Rin kept my eyes on hers.

"Of course I do. What did you do to Rinta?" Rin wondered.

"He asked for a fight to the death. It's pathetic really, but if I lost, you'd have to watch me die in here... Then what would happen? Nobody would know that you're here. I couldn't do that to do," I replied.

"I see.. Now! Can you PLEASE get me out of here!" Rin exclaimed

"Of course. Stand back," I instructed. Without question, Rin moved backwards. I prepared myself, and then I kicked down the metal bars with all of my strength. Rin was surprised, because they actually broke. I gently held her, as I helped her out. "What now?" Rin asked.

"You'll see. But let's just get home for now, Rin-chan," I replied, with a smirk.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Hehe, really unexpected, right? I hope you all enjoyed! The last chapter contains graphic content once again, but a really, really, REALLY unexpected twist, and a really, really, REALLY unexpected ending. Hehehehe. You'll kill me for the amount of really's here, but it's a big deal. And you'll kill me for ending it the way I plan on ending it. Byee! Lurv, VocaNetwork! x**_


	9. True Love With A Consequence!

_**You only deserve this because I'm going insane from not writing. If it's short, then I apologise. I hope you all hate me for the cliffhanger at the end.. xD And a warning. This is going to get VERY mature, so if you don't like reading that kind of thing, then read at your own risk. My face will be as red as a tomato by the time I've finished typing this.. Enjoy anyway.**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

We finally arrived home. My hand was in Rin's. I suppose we've made up, and I'm glad we have. Mam and dad were out at work, I assumed, because when we entered, the house was empty. I led Rin into our room, because this time, we had to actually properly talk.

"What is it then?" Rin wondered. I sat down on the bed, next to Rin.

"I was just thinking.. I don't wanna go on like this. Like.. Always arguing. We both can't handle it, can we?" I replied. Rin looked in my eyes.

"No... We can't. But I really do promise this time. I'll always love you, and I swear to never set eyes on anybody else again. I know I broke my promise the first time with Rinta, but I don't know why I did fall for him.. That's why I'm sorry," Rin said.

"I promise I won't love anybody else but you either..." I replied. I kissed Rin, not letting her to upset herself anymore. I felt her return my kiss, and this made me start to gently pin her on the bed. "Are you ok with going all the way now..?" I asked, when we stopped kissing.

"I am. No going back?" Rin asked.

"No going back," I repeated. I knew that we both meant it, so we weren't going back. We removed our clothes. Our lips joined, connecting us again. I didn't want to break our connection ever again. As we were kissing, we felt each other's bodies, curious. "Are you ready for it, Rin-chan..?" I whispered.

"If I said I wasn't going to go back, I won't, Len-kun," Rin whispered back. When we had taken off our underclothes, I had to check she was still ok with me doing this to her. So, I asked her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked. I didn't want it to be unexpected or anything.

"Hey, I said I am. We can go through it together," Rin replied. I nodded.

"Ok.. I'm going to do it.." I whispered. To be honest, I felt rather nervous myself. Of course I'd never done this before, but for some reason, adolescence was taking over my body like crazy. I put 'it' in. (**A/N: I feel so dirty to write the word so, let's refer it as it. XD**)

"AH!" Rin yelled, obviously feeling something from it now.

"It's o-OH-kay.." I said, now feeling it myself. It was hurting a little, I admit, but I couldn't control myself. Neither could Rin. I couldn't take it any longer, and stopped. "I'm sorry, I can't go on for much longer, Rin-chan," I said. Rin pulled the covers over us.

"It's ok. It was great, though.." Rin replied.

"Yeah, it was," I said, smiling slightly.

The next day though, things started happening. Rin woke up, and she said she felt like she was going to be sick. "It's odd.. I don't usually feel ill like this.." Rin said to me, after she told me.

"Hm, it is..." I replied. Then something hit me. I felt sick myself, but not like Rin.

"I... I'm going to be sick!" Rin yelled, and dashed out of the room to the toilet.

"Crap... Crap... CRAP!" I shouted, hitting myself. Rin returned, after being sick. "Heyy.." I said, nervously.

"What's wrong? Why do you suddenly seem all shaky and nervous?" Rin asked.

"No reason.." I lied, avoiding her eyes. Rin then knew what I meant. She stared at me for a few moments, un-able to take it in. Then, she lost it.

"You..You.. Didn't?" Rin shakily asked.

"I think I did..." I whispered. Rin stared at me again, in utter shock. She was speechless. I was an idiot now. Then suddenly, she lost it. Completely.

"BASTARD!" she screeched.

"I didn't mean it.." I said.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT, YOU... Grrr..." Rin shouted.

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**DUNDUNDUN. That's the end! I told you you'd hate me. Drop a review letting me know if you hate me or not from this unexpected ending. Ha. I have the start to my new story up, by the way. It's based off the 9th Pokemon Movie - "The Pokemon Ranger And The Prince Of The Sea!"**_


	10. OMGOMGOMG You're gonna love me!

_**So... This story... It ended in a terrible cliffhanger, right? Most of you want to know what happens next. Well, thanks to a reader named 1950sGhostGirl101, this is everything you've been waiting for. With 8600 views. Yes, 8600 views! This is it people.. THE CONTINUATION OF VOCALOID'S ADOLESCENCE! XD 1950sGhostGirl101 suggested this idea to me, because she said how much she liked the story, and she'd like to see what happens afterwards. And I bet the viewers want to, as well. I just wanna like.. Y'know, get the idea done. This may unfortunately interrupt the progress of my other two stories, BUT, Vocaloid's Adolescence is my most popular story ever. XD And now, let's get on to what we're here for. The preview of the new story - Vocaloid's Romeo and Cinderella Story!**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

"I thought I could accept you two loving each other, but THIS is far worse, Kagamine Len and Rin!" our mother yelled. I stood, scared.

"I didn't plan on anything like this happening, honestly..." Len tried.

"You zip it, Kagamine Len! You shouldn't have done such disgusting things in the first place!" our father interrupted.

"But dad, it's love!" I tried, myself.

"What? Sexual activity leading into pregnancy? You are both thirteen years of age, and this kind of thing is illegal! Don't you understand that?!" our father shouted.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

"What do you mean, you're aborting?!" Len exclaimed.

"I mean what I say, Len-kun! Dad is right, and so is mom! We're far too young to do this kind of thing," I replied.

"Oh, so you're regretting even loving me like this?" Len asked.

"Perhaps I am, Len-kun. Do me a favour, and don't talk to me again until I've done what is necessary," I snapped, and walked away.

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

"Rin-chan, I never meant to hurt you... I'm sorry I did something this irrational, but I can't stop my urges. It isn't right for a brother to do this to his own sister, but I can't stop myself any more! Can't you get that?!" Len shouted.

"I do get that, but if you think something is irrational, or whatever, then don't do it! Do you really want to put me through this?" I asked.

"You're right. So... Is this it..?" Len replied.

"I...It is..." I whispered.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Sooo! Any good or wut? I should hopefully start the first chapter of it soon. :) I hope you will enjoy Vocaloid's Romeo and Cinderella Story just as much as Vocaloid's Adolescence! :D Many thanks to 1950sGhostGirl101 for suggesting the ideaa~! PEACE! :P**_


	11. A Note For A Reviewer

_**Hey, a short-ish Author's Note, due to a recent review. I don't think your review was very nice, really... Seriously, no offence, but you don't call me a bastard on my own story, tell me how to end it, and then ask to continue it privately. So the answer to continuing it is a straight no, and also a fuck off. :) And if I find out that you do continue my story without my permission, then I will get something done about that, no doubt. I will not have any reviewers tell me how to end my story when clearly many others liked it... And a note in case you try to continue it, I've already made a continuation - 'Vocaloid's Romeo and Cinderella Story', so bitch please.**_

_**That's all guise, you didn't really have to read it, it's just that iffy reviewer. And they should learn to make a signed review so I could've "formally" (hah) sent them a PM about it. Thanx, and bai. :]**_


End file.
